


Sparks (stars)

by Suga_Sweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, No Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for lols, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Sweet/pseuds/Suga_Sweet
Summary: Happy New Year two months late.





	Sparks (stars)

It was the last day of the year. 

Bokuto had decided to invite the team to another one of Kuroo’s infamous parties. Most had declined; partly out of wanting to spend time with their families, partly out of not wanting to be dead hung-over and in a holding cell the next morning.

Akaashi still didn't know why he had accepted. Bokuto had shown up outside his door, in flip flops and a clashingly red sweater, flashed that infuriatingly dopey smile, and Akaashi had nodded before he had asked the question. 

(“Whipped~,” sings an imaginary voice that sounds suspiciously like Oikawa.)

That was how he found himself walking towards Kuroo’s door, half-listening to Bokuto regaling a story about… faking ID’s, or something? Akaashi wasn't sure. He was too busy running through all the ways everything, every fucking thing okay, could go south. 

As they approached, hollering and a thumping bass line could already be heard through the heavy wooden door. One step. Another step. Bokuto reached out to knock. Before his hand made contact, it swang open, and a toppling, droopy-eyed guy wearing a nemo onesie stumbled to the nearest flowerpot to puke. Casually, Bokuto ignored the wet retching sounds as if it was normal, and took advantage of the opened door to walk in. 

White walls with off white stains greeted Akaashi and hot, sweaty air rushed into his face. The dim lights painted bodies black and cups red. There really was no way to move except to badass ninja it between grinding bodies. Eventually, they made it to Kuroo, who was in the middle of beer pong. Or the end, judged by his shitfaced opponent. 

“Bro, and Akaash,” Kuroo exclaimed, “Happy New Year!”

Kenma, who was behind Kuroo, quietly greeted them as well.

“Yeah, it’s been so long bro!” they then proceeded to do an elaborate handshake that ended in them smashing their heads together. “How’s the crew?”

Kuroo scowled. “Everyone’s hooking up! I mean, haven't you seen Lev and Yaku? They’re basically fucking with their eyes.”

“They’re basically fucking. Period.” Kenma helpfully imputed. 

Bokuto chortled, “Ah, young love. Kuroo, can you find me somewhere more secluded? You know, the place you said we could see the fireworks from.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. Fireworks?

“Yeah! It’s up the staircase to the right,” Kuroo winked, “only open to volleyball players, and as secluded as Tsukki’s social life. Yamamoto’s letting off the fireworks in about ten minutes.”

“Thanks man,” Bokuto beamed, “I owe you one.”

He rushed off, clasping Akaashi’s hand. They weaved through the crowd again, in search of the stairs. Akaashi knew that Kuroo’s apartment and his own where too far away from Kyoto Tower to properly see the fireworks, and the fact that Yamamoto was setting them off didn't assure him.

“Bokuto-san, please tell me you didn't know about the illegal fireworks display.”

“Bokuto-san.” A twitch.

“Bokuto-san.” Bokuto hesitated. He scrunched his eyebrows and keened.

“Technically it’s not illegal, just… borderline legal?” Bokuto’s voice died near the end, lilting in an uncertain tone that turned the statement into a question.

Akaashi sighed, but reluctantly let him off the hook. “Let’s hope that the authorities won’t arrest you guys since its New Year’s.”

They continued on and nearly passed the stairs. They were dingy, worn, and Bokuto would have missed it if Akaashi hadn’t pointed it out. A short climb later, they stood amidst the expanse of night sky. Or at least that was how it felt. Kuroo’s apartment block was freakishly high, so they had an unparalleled view. 

The inky sky reached out and above, and with no dusky clouds, the infinite vastness of space seemed endless and far away in a way that had never occurred to Akaashi before. The fairy lights intertwined on the roof seemed a distant mimicry of the brilliant stars that shone through, drawing all eyes heaven bound. Akaashi felt like he could reach up and pluck one of them out of the sky, the distant blackness and stars near enough to touch creating making for a confusing and absolutely reasonable, perfect sight.

“Akaashi-,” Bokuto began, but halted. They were standing side by side just behind the flagstones of the roof, in a way that felt strangely intimate. “Akaashi, are you, do you like it?”

He looked at Bokuto, who had averted his gaze and was biting his lower lip nervously. The ethereal lighting softly sculpted his features with aureate contours. Oh, some faraway part of his mind registered, but Akaashi ignored it. Now that he had turned to look at Bokuto face on, the distance between them seemed much less. If he just leaned in that tiny bit, crossed that little bit of space…

And their lips met with a clash of fireworks, literally. Akaashi could feel the colourful sparks lighting up his face, but didn't look, in fear of breaking their kiss. They parted and but remained close, Bokuto’s arms encircling Akaashi’s shoulders. 

He stared up at Bokuto’s face, and realised the stars had never looked this close before.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered into the warm night air.

 

Omake:

“Let’s get fucking drunk!” Kuroo shouted when Bokuto and Akaashi came back into the apartment.

Looking over the inconspicuous piles of already unconscious partiers, Akaashi sighed and bunkered down for a night of debauchery. He took a, thankfully clean, red cup and Kenma graciously filled it for him. He downed it with a grimace and silently asked for more. Might as well do it right.

Suddenly Kuroo was in his face, leering and tipsy, but bright eyed as usual meaning he wasn't that drunk yet. He turned towards Bokuto and shouted, “I challenge your setter to beer pong! If I win you two have to make out, right here!”

“Of course, Akaashi will kick your ass! We accept!” As usual, Bokuto accepted without asking.

Kuroo and Bokuto started putting cups in two triangles, filling them with whatever alcohol was left over. Kuroo slouched behind his cups, smirking contemptuously. It pissed Akashi off. He picked up a ball, narrowed his eyes, and effortlessly dunked it into a cup. He raises an eyebrow when Kuroo gapes, “You really challenged a setter to beer pong?”

And that was the moment when Kuroo realised. He fucked up. 

Bokuto laughed in the background. He was going to taunt Kuroo for _years._

Of course, Kuroo ended up losing, face pickled green as he slumped over Kenma. Akaashi downed his last cup and dragged Bokuto to a nearby cupboard. Akaashi paused at the door and winked, “Happy New Year!” 


End file.
